Fantasia - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Para a maioria dos jovens, a escola é um martírio sem fim principalmente no ensino médio quando a vida te chama para fora daquela prisão interminável. Bom, isso é para a maioria dos jovens. Para Edward havia um atrativo na escola. Não, não era o ensino ou qualquer matéria que o fazia interessado, mas sim sua professora (continua na fic)


**One Shot - Halloween**

**Fantasia**

**By: Rafa Masen**

Não recomendada para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Sinopse**

Para a maioria dos jovens, a escola é um martírio sem fim principalmente no ensino médio quando a vida te chama para fora daquela prisão interminável. Bom, isso é para a maioria dos jovens. Para Edward havia um atrativo na escola. Não, não era o ensino ou qualquer matéria que o fazia interessado, mas sim sua professora. Por mais que ela fosse linda, ele sabia que jamais teria uma chance, o que ele não imaginava é que no halloween uma fantasia estaria a seu favor.

* * *

\- E ai seu nerd, vamos matar a última aula? - Jacob chegou gritando espalhando como sempre, esmurrando meu braço e fugindo quando eu ia revidar. Quando desisto de lhe devolver o murro, ajeitei minha mochila e respondo.

—Sabe que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa...

—Claro que não - ele revira os olhos rindo - qual é, Cullen, é Halloween e as líderes vão dar uma festinha antes da festa mais tarde. Vamos, vai ser legal!

-Obrigado, Jake, mas eu prefiro não ir. Eu não gosto de perder aula e já me obriguei a ir à festa então me deixe em paz - olhei para o meu melhor amigo que riu.

-Você não sabe o que está perdendo sendo tão responsável, cara. Só se você for adolescente uma vez e sentir falta de tudo ou que poderia ter aproveitado enquanto ficou com uma cara nos livros. Matar uma aula não é o fim do mundo ...

—Se você tem razão, finalmente foi assim que eu convenceu a vir nessa festa, mas o que eu quero mesmo é me formar logo.

—Tenho certeza de que, se não aparecer aqui, pelo resto do ano, você será formado, agora você terá que relaxar e se divertir. Por isso eu vou perguntar de novo: vamos matar a última aula? - pensei por um momento tentando imaginar uma maneira de recusar, mas sem revelar meus verdadeiros motivos, como se eu precisasse de algo mais para mim.

—Olha ... eu concordo e juro que seria qualquer outra aula eu mataria com você diante dos seus argumentos, mas eu estou com um pouco de dificuldade na matéria do senhorita Swan ... - ele bufou.

—Sei ... você está com dificuldade de segurar, não é? Se uma mulher é gostosa para caralho, mas você consegue sobreviver um dia sem alimentar suas imagens para punheta noturna.

—Jake, vai para sua festa e me deixa em paz - consegui dar seu braço com um pouco mais de força e que é habitual por sua idiota da piadinha, recuperar minhas coisas e corrigir para a próxima aula que você gosta de babá.

Enquanto eu estiver pressionando, não consigo pensar realmente sobre como conseguir disfarçar ou quanto fica mexido nessa aula. A senhorita Swan, minha professora de história, era uma mulher mais gostosa que eu já tinha visto minha vida e estava louca por ela. Não que eu confesse para qualquer pessoa ou alguém, mas ultimamente todos os meus orgasmos foram dedicados e fornecidos por ela ... bem, por ela e minha mão direita.

Quando cheguei na sala, ela estava perto do quadro lindo como sempre: o cabelo solto, calça jeans, camiseta regata e tênis. Ela era muito jovem e muito bonita para ser tão inteligente quanto a era e de longe, se percebia ou como gostava de fazer, ou quanto era fascinante pela matéria que ensinava e é tão deixada ainda mais encantadora para mim.

Passei por ela sentindo minhas bochechas ficar ainda mais quente depois do seu sorriso, ele parecia esconder alguma coisa como se soubesse de todos os pensamentos que eu tenho sobre ela, todos os desejos incontroláveis que ela me desespera, todas as punhetas no chuveiro que eu dedicova a ela.

—Já que todos vocês estão animados com a festa de hoje à noite, vou deixar nossa matéria um pouco de lado para entrar no mesmo clima de vocês, por isso em vez de falarmos sobre a conquista dos estados do sul do país, vamos falar um pouco sobre o Halloween – ela deu uma pausa a que sempre fazia para verificar se todos estavam prestando atenção nela e antes de continuar passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior como costumava a fazer, me deixando inquieto na cadeira, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte, minha respiração ficar irregular.

—Como estão no último ano, tenho certeza de que nos anos anteriores, como os professores contaram a vocês que é uma festa muito antiga, a primeira data do século V e era muito popular até a idade média quando uma igreja católica escolheu essa festa celta de heresia, passando a investigar na inquisição todos os que celebravam os dados, mas esse ato foi pouco próximo do quanto a festa já estava iniciada, por isso, para diminuir como as chamadas influenciam as paginações institucionais ou o dia de finados, no dia 2 de novembro e exibido o dia de todos os santos de 13 de maio para 1 de novembro, passando para chamar "All Hallow's Eve" ou a exibição de todos os santos e com o tempo ou o termo foi modificado para tornar o Halloween. Então, a igreja usa cristianismo na festa, mas só usa porque continua sendo popular como o dia das bruxas.

Quando eu disse a Jacob que estava com problemas na matéria, eu não estava brincando, uma vez por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia prestar atenção no que ela dizia por muito tempo. Ela mal começou a falar e só conseguiu olhar para a boca maravilhosa, mas sem entender o que ela ouviu, apenas aprecia os movimentos que ela fazia, uma língua rápida que passava pelos lábios e eu logo imaginava passando pelo meu pau, imaginava aqueles lábios na minha pele, na minha boca, em _mim_ por completo.

Caralho e aquele sorriso?

Eu me movi mais uma vez no portfólio me recriminando por mais uma vez, deixando meus pensamentos me dominarem e levassem para uma ereção inevitável como já aconteceu várias vezes desde a primeira vez que vi.

Fiquei vermelho quando ela me encarou por um momento como se pudesse adivinhar o que se passava comigo e quando desviei o olhar tentei me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa para que eu pudesse sair daqui despercebido, mas não poderia me desligar por completo, uma vez que ela continuava falando.

—Quero que façam para mim os exercícios da página 12 e estarão liberados, quero que guardem energia para a festa de hoje à noite.

—A senhorita também vem? – alguém perguntou e ela sorriu.

—É claro, vai ser divertido, mesmo que eu venha para trabalhar. É importante que demos continuidade as tradições de nosso país e a escola é um lugar para isso, para que enraizemos nossos costumes.

O sinal bateu logo depois e eu fui para a casa mais animado com a festa do que já estive desde que Jacob tinha me convencido a ir. Não via a hora de chegar a festa e ver a fantasia que minha professora favorita estaria usando, indo pelo lado lógico, imagino que ela deveria se vesti de algum personagem medieval que ela tanto gostava como uma princesa... ela ficaria maravilhosa vestida de princesa...

.

.

Desde que eu tinha comprado a minha fantasia, eu estava um pouco inseguro com ela, não gostava tanto assim de super-herói e não sabia se ficaria bom, mas assim que coloquei, me arrumando para a festa, gostei do que vi. Eu me olhei no espelho e sem resistir dei um sorriso é... definitivamente, eu fico muito bem de Batman.

Fazia um bom tempo que eu tinha começado a malhar com Jake e estava orgulhoso do meu corpo, principalmente por não precisar usar os músculos falsos ridículos que vinham com a fantasia. O uniforme cobriu meu corpo como uma segunda pele, apertado e justo o que a deixou ainda melhor e a máscara ficava no lugar certo deixando meu queixo de fora.

Acho que aquela fantasia realmente era a certa para mim.

Quando me aprontei fiquei na porta entregando doces com a minha mãe para as crianças fantasiadas e como elas se encantavam com a minha fantasia, me perguntando se eu realmente era o Batman e isso ia me deixando cada vez mais confiante com ela... quem sabe assim a senhorita Swan não olha para mim?

Não demorou muito para Jacob chegar com seus amigos para me dar uma carona, estavam todos muito animados e um pouco altos devido a festa que as líderes deram e prontos para batizarem as bebidas da festa enquanto bebiam.

Para ser sincero, eu não estava muito a fim de participar da algazarra que estava no carro, apenas pensava no que me aguardava naquela festa.

Cheguei na escola vendo a decoração bastante caprichada, muito mais do que pensei que estaria. Havia muitos elementos de terror como sangue falso – eu espero que seja falso, apesar de ser bastante realista – um braço esquecido aqui, uma cabeça ali. Alguns dedos no ponche e aranhas sobre os doces, sem falar na tradicional decoração de abóbora esculpida iluminada, teias de aranha e morcegos cenográficos mais a penumbra deixava a festa ainda mais atrativa.

Apesar de tudo estar incrível nada ali me importava mais do que finalmente ver a senhorita Swan.

Passei a maioria da tarde penando no que ela poderia estar se vestindo e como ficaria sem aquela fantasia e quando essa imagem enchia minha mente mais uma vez foi quando eu a vi. Minha professora favorita estava vestida com um uniforme da escola, a saia era curta demais para ela e sua bunda arrebitada, se ela se mexesse no ângulo certo, se girasse um pouco mais sua calcinha apareceria. A camiseta também era bem curtinha e que deixava seu umbigo de fora, os cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas me fizeram suspirar e guardar cada movimento que ela fazia ali para me lembrar deles mais tarde.

Ela estava muito gostosa, eu não conseguia fazer mais nada, apenas olhar para ela, desejar ainda mais... porra! Essa mulher deveria ser presa por atentado ao pudor somente por ousar sair de casa!

—Edward vamos para a pista. A Denali está de olho em você – Jake me cutucou apontando para a índia escandalosa no meio do salão – eu falei para você que ela há tempos está na sua e essa é a oportunidade que estávamos esperando.

—Eu não estou a fim.

—Não vai fazer isso comigo, Cullen. Se não vai pegar ela pelo menos a tire do caminho de Lauren, você sabe que eu estou louco para ficar com ela e que eu não vou sair daqui sozinho essa noite – antes que ele conseguisse me empurrar para a pista de dança as luzes do ginásio começaram a piscar e a música ficou extremamente alta até que apagou de vez deixando tudo em silencio.

As pessoas a minha volta gritaram animadas como se já esperassem por isso principalmente quando sobre o palco uma luz acendeu sobre um corpo enforcado. Algumas garotas gritaram outros pegaram o celular para filmar e eu, como não via mais a minha professora, resolvi sair dali.

Caminhei pelo corredor escuro como se algo me chamasse, me puxasse para ali, algo muito forte e incapaz de ser controlado e quando dei por mim, estava diante da sala de história. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei na sala dela sentindo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Era impossível estar aqui não me lembrar de todas as fantasias que tinha com aquela mulher maravilhosa, principalmente do jeito que ela estava esta noite, fantasiada de aluna.

Olhei para aquele lugar e me lembrava muito bem de vê-la com a bunda empinadinha enquanto escrevia alguma coisa na parte mais baixa da lousa ou quando se inclinava para ver as anotações de algum dos alunos e seu decote me dava imagens para me acender ainda mais. Eu me lembrava das vezes que eu tinha que me conter na cadeira como um retardado quando o que eu mais queria era que ela se esfregasse em mim e me deixasse tomar seu corpo por inteiro.

De onde estava ainda conseguia ouvir a gritaria que estava no ginásio e imaginei que a encenação estava atraindo a atenção de todos quando eu percebi que precisava demais gozar naquele momento ou ficaria louco. Sem pensar muito, me sentei na mesa dela onde muitas vezes eu me imaginei fodendo a senhorita Swan e sem pensar muito, apenas abri minhas calças e levei minha mão ao meu pau o acariciando com vigor.

Naquele lugar que era tão fácil imaginar aquela gostosa, muito mais do que em meu quarto, sabia que não iria demorar muito para gozar, principalmente com as imagens dela vestida naquele uniforme infame.

Entre um tremor e outro, quando estava ficando bem gostoso, eu abri os olhos e a vejo ali. Por um momento tenho certeza que era a minha imaginação alimentando o meu tesão, mas a medida com que ela se aproximava com eu fui parando e fiquei estático olhando para ela.

—Ei, Batman, o que está fazendo aí?

—Eu? – pedi sem acreditar no que meus olhos viam, eu apenas continuei olhando para a mulher para quem eu dedicava todos os meus orgasmos, a quem eu estava dedicando o meu prazer naquele momento.

—Não tem mais ninguém aqui e é você quem está vestido de Batman – ela riu, aquele sorriso que só piorava as coisas para mim.

Eu fiquei sem ação vendo aquela mulher maravilhosa a minha frente, tanto que nem pensei em tapar minha ereção ou tentar me desculpar, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para ela, para a senhorita Swan.

—Parece que aqui está muito mais divertido do que a encenação da festa, não?

—Eu...eu... – tentei dizer, mas eu não fazia ideia do que falar e minha professora sorriu se aproximando.

—O que está fazendo na minha sala de aula, senhor Batman? – ela mordeu o lábio olhando para o meu pau e depois para mim, para dentro dos meus olhos. Foi então que eu me dei conta de que ela estava mesmo ali, que tinha me pegado tocando uma punheta. Ainda estático tirei minha mão lá de baixo e gaguejei.

—Desculpe... eu estava... estava...

—Estou vendo o que estava fazendo – ela deu mais uma boa olhada para o meu pau – eu só quero saber se posso participar.

A senhorita Swan se aproximou com um sorriso e tocou em meu peito apertando com suas mãos pequenas apalpando meus músculos e então gemeu.

—Desde que te vi assim, vestido de Batman, quis saber de onde vieram esses músculos... por um momento pensei que fosse fantasia, mas agora estou vendo que isso é 100% você. É muito mais gostoso do que imaginei que fosse.

—Sabe quem sou eu? – pedi ofegante maravilhado por finalmente sentir seu corpo quente encostado no meu.

—É claro que sei, Cullen, e sei também que quer isso tanto quanto eu quero – eu ainda estava bastante chocado com a presença dela ali, com a proximidade daquela deusa. Meu pau chegava a doer de tanto que latejava por causa dela, pelo seu cheiro maravilhoso e pelos gemidos baixos que ela dava, mas eu quase gozei quando ela me tocou onde eu mais queria.

—A senhorita sabe?

—Acha que eu nunca tinha reparado em como você olha para mim? Nas ereções que tem durante a minha aula? Acha que eu também não fico queimando por você?

—Senhorita...

—Bella, me chame de Bella, Edward. Quero ouvir você gemendo meu nome enquanto eu chupo você – acompanhei seus movimentos com os olhos arregalados eu praticamente berrei com seu toque, estremecendo por inteiro com a sua mão em mim e ela riu se aproximando para beijar a minha boca.

—Eu sei que as pessoas estão gritando lá fora, mas você precisa fazer silencio ou vão perceber que o que você está sentindo não é medo. Agora fica bem quietinho que eu vou chupar você bem gostoso.

Fechei os olhos mordendo meu lábio com força para não gemer alto e ela se ajoelha a minha frente movendo a mão em mim sem parar, mas assim que ela aproxima sua boca, eu abro meus olhos louca para vê-la fazendo o que eu sempre sonhei.

De uma vez, Bella abocanhou meu pau e assim que o sugou com força, eu gozei vergonhosamente. Eu estava pronto para me desculpar quando ela se levantou e tirou a calcinha, fiquei olhando para aquela beldade que caminhou até a mesa e se sentou na beiradinha como fazia na maioria das aulas e abriu as pernas.

—Já que eu não pude aproveitar muito, chegou a sua vez de responder a chamada oral.

Com medo de que pudesse acordar do sonho em que estava, fui até ela chegando bem depressa e quando estava pertinho empurrei seu corpo para se deitar sobre a mesa enorme, obedecendo os meus comandos, ela ficava exatamente como eu queria e então eu pude levantar aquela blusa apertada a tirando do caminho e foi inevitável sentir minhas pernas ficarem bambas quando vi seus lindos peitos pela primeira vez.

Não era como se eu nunca tivesse visto antes, mas aquele par era diferente, era muito mais cobiçado por mim e muito, muito, muito mais gostoso também. Sem resistir eu avancei sobre eles os beijando apertando entre minhas mãos como há muito eu queria fazer.

Mas aquilo só não bastava, eu queria mais, queria beijar cada cantinho daquele corpo, queria minha língua enterrada naquela boceta... e foi isso que passei a buscar. Ergui sua saia e suspirei segurando meu pau quando vi sua boceta. Eu já sabia que ela era gostosa para caralho, mas ali, pelada e queimando por mim ela com certeza era a mulher mais gostosa do mundo e ia fazer de tudo para tirar uma boa nota no exame oral.

Minha língua não fez feio e assim que entrou em contato com aquela gruta tão quente e melada, eu passei a lamber e chupar seu clitóris mesmo que hipnotizado com o rebolar daquele corpo delicioso, com os gemidos dela e com a forma com que ela arrancou minha máscara e se agarrou aos meus cabelos me impedindo de me afastar, coisa que eu não faria mesmo se conseguisse.

E foi assim que ela gozou, chamando o meu nome e nem parecia ser aquela que me pediu silencio pela forma com que gritava o meu nome a plenos pulmões. Seu corpo gostoso ainda tremia quando eu senti que já não podia aguentar mais e a virei sobre a mesa a colocando com a bunda para cima.

—Caralho... não faz ideia do quanto eu sonhei com você assim – sussurrei maravilhado olhando para aquela nudez tão perfeita.

—E no sonho você só falava? – balancei a cabeça quando ela me olhou querendo uma resposta – então o que está esperando? Vai, me fode, Edward.

Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando eu segurei em sua bunda, mas não perdi tempo, dando o que nós dois mais queríamos e meti meu pau todo dentro dela.

Fechei meus olhos com força, lutando para não gozar de novo e fazer feio, por isso esperei por um momento antes de começar a foder, dando a ela tudo o que eu tenha guardado até agora, nesse tempo todo.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais imerso em nosso ato, se era eu, deslumbrado como estava diante daquela mulher maravilhosa ou se era ela, se esfregando em mim, agarrada a minha capa, me puxando para ela querendo gozar tanto quanto eu queria.

E no meio de sensações tão prazerosas eu não sabia o que estava mais me deixando louco, se era a visão daquele corpo naquele lugar que eu tinha sonhado tantas vezes ou se era aquela boceta deliciosa esmagando meu pau com uma força deliciosa.

Enlouquecido, deixei que todo o tesão que eu tinha guardado até aquele momento tomasse conta de mim, puxando aquele corpo gostoso para mais perto, agarrando seus peitos deliciosos eu metia nela com força e cada vez mais rápido apreciando aquele momento, apreciando a maneira como ela gemia o meu nome, que estremecia em meus braços. Desta vez eu não fiz feio e consegui me segurar até que ela gozou para mim e então pude fazer o mesmo.

Eu a puxei para os meus braços sentindo seu corpo tremer assim como o meu deixando com que o orgasmo atingisse cada partezinha, cada gota de sangue, cada célula do meu corpo pensando em como isso era muito melhor do que tinha sonhado, muito mais do que pensei que seria um dia.

—Acho que a gente precisa ir embora agora... – ela falou baixinho entre um beijo e outro enquanto eu me recompunha, enquanto me preparava para dizer o quanto eu estava fascinado por ela. Não esperava por esse balde de agua fria e por isso levei algum tempo processando o que ela tinha dito e mais algum para assentir.

—É claro – murmurei procurando por minhas roupas e eu olhava para ela de vez em quando como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse desaparecer, como se fosse um sonho e eu acordaria desapontado.

Assim que nos vestimos, caminhamos juntos para a porta, ela apagou a luz de sua sala de aula, mas antes de sairmos eu segurei em seu braço.

—E o que vamos fazer de agora em diante? – pedi cheio de uma coragem repentina – não quero fingir que isso aqui nunca aconteceu.

—Eu também não quero isso. Achei que eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de me divertir com você e que fosse apenas isso, mas o que tivemos aqui foi muito mais do que diversão e agora eu quero você para mim.

—Você... quer? – pedi encantado com um sorriso maior que meu rosto e ela assentiu.

—Eu quero e vou ter, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso – ali no escuro por um momento, eu vi seus olhos brilharem num tom diferente do marrom escuro que sempre vi neles, era um brilho vermelho e assustador. Ignorando o arrepio na espinha, eu a beijei sentindo sua pele muito gelada de repente me fazendo afastar.

—O que... por que você ficou assim? – pedi e ela sorriu.

—A minha fantasia... – ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu – nada que eu não possa te explicar depois, agora vamos logo porque eu quero você longe disso tudo – sorri imensamente feliz por estar redondamente enganado sobre minha noite ter chegado ao fim e sai com ela de mãos dadas pelo corredor escuro da escola.

Foi então que eu percebi que a gritaria tinha acabado, a música já não tocava e a escola era o mais puro silencio. Era muito estranho, mas imaginei que Bella e eu estivéssemos tão presos em nós mesmos que a hora tinha passado rápido demais e todo mundo já tinha ido embora.

Queria saber mais sobre isso, mas ao invés de estarmos voltando para o ginásio onde a festa acontecia, minha professora me guiava para fora. Saímos para o estacionamento e os carros ainda estavam todos lá mesmo que tudo estivesse vazio e em silencio.

—O que está acontecendo? – parei no meio do caminho tentando entender.

—Nós dois estamos indo para a minha casa, para a minha cama, para ser mais especifica, de onde não sairemos tão cedo...

—Eu... – pisquei por um momento tentando me recompor e me lembrar do que estava pensando – eu quero dizer lá dentro. Parece que todo mundo ainda está lá, mas está quieto demais para isso...

—Deve fazer parte da encenação, os professores ensaiaram muito para isso – ela deu de ombros tentando parecer tranquila, mas na verdade não estava – duvido que vai achar assim tão interessante.

—Não, eu acho que não... – ela tinha me convencido e estava pronto para segui-la novamente quando eu escuto um grito alto e agoniante, não como os que estavam acontecendo antes, era como se alguém estivesse sendo ferido e sem pensar muito corri em direção ao ginásio na esperança de ajudar. Meu pai era médico e desde sempre aprendi a atender pedidos de socorros mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada para ajudar senão ligar para a emergência.

Como o ginásio ficava a poucos passos de onde estávamos, Bella não conseguiu me impedir de entrar ali e me deparar com todos aqueles corpos no chão. Fiquei por um momento olhando aquilo sem entender direito. Por que todo mundo estava deitado daquele jeito?

Foi então que eu reparei que não estavam deitados e sim caídos em posições diferentes e estranhas. Meus olhos percorreram todo o lugar até que parou aos meus pés, onde vejo Jacob o meu melhor amigo. A posição em que ele estava deitado era bizarra e quando encarei seus olhos arregalados, percebi que ele estava morto.

Todos eles estavam.

—Vamos embora daqui, Edward! – Bella pediu nervosa e urgente.

—Mas... eles precisam de nossa ajuda...

—Não há mais nada que possamos fazer para ajuda-los – ela me puxava e mesmo não querendo ir era impossível resistir e enquanto ela me arrastava, eu ainda pasmo pedi.

—Mas o que aconteceu? Eu achei que tudo não passasse de encenação...

—E no começo era, mas isso tinha que acabar, não é? – ela parou do lado de fora e eu olhei para ela que não parecia surpresa ou chocada como eu estava, ao contrário, ela parecia triste, lastimosa até e eu não estava entendendo nada. Percebendo minha confusão ela sorriu.

—Não é só no dia das bruxas que as pessoas usam fantasias, Edward, e muitas delas não as abandona hoje.

—Do que está falando?

—Planejamos tudo isso – ela deu de ombros – é fácil planejar uma chacina em um baile, o cinema mostra que isso pode acontecer facilmente e em breve vai ser só mais uma tragédia em que as pessoas pensarão uma vez a cada cinco anos.

—Você planejou isso? – eu não estava entendendo.

—Era para todo mundo ter morrido, inclusive você, mas não quero te perder... – antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, ela olha abruptamente para o teto me fazendo olhar também e vemos três pessoas ali.

—Vai embora, Aro, esse aqui é meu.

—Não acho que seja... não vejo seu nome nele em lugar algum – forcei um pouco minha visão e percebi que aquele era o professor de geografia e mais duas pessoas que eu não pude identificar. Estava ouvindo um zumbido no meu ouvido e sabia que era meu coração que batia acelerado ouvindo aquela conversa bizarra.

—Vocês já pegaram o bastante, eu não estava por perto, mereço este aqui.

—Tudo bem, mate-o logo e vamos embora.

—Por que não me deixam fazer isso e a gente se encontra em casa? Fiquei meses esperando por isso e quero saborear gota por gota – tudo em mim gritava que eu deveria correr o mais rápido que eu pudesse, mas a mão dela na mina me impedia de me mover um centímetro que fosse, então permaneci olhando para ela sem saber o que pensar.

Acredito que as pessoas que estavam nos acompanhando tenham ido embora e então ela suspira.

—Desculpe por isso – ela me dá um sorriso lindo – principalmente por te segurar assim e não te deixar fugir.

—Vai... vai me matar mesmo? – pedi a primeira coisa que passou por minha cabeça fazendo com ela suspirasse novamente. Foi então que ela me olhou nos olhos e pelo clarão eu consegui ver seus olhos vermelho sangue o que me fez tremer tanto quanto suas palavras.

—Sei que não mereço pedir nada a você, muito menos depois de ter planejado matar você e todos os seus amigos, mas eu não planejei sentir por você o que eu estou sentindo agora.

—O que? Você sente...

—Eu me apaixonei, Edward. Esse ano todo que eu te dei aula, me apeguei a você mais do que qualquer humano que já participou de minha vida e é por isso que eu tive que tirar você daquela festa.

—Você me tirou?

—Dei um jeito de te atrair para a minha sala, mas para ser sincera, eu não esperava que iria começar a se acariciar ali – seu sorriso tão lindo fez que me esquecer um pouco da tensão que havia ali em que discutíamos minha quase morte.

—E por que fez isso?

—Já disse, eu estou apaixonada por você e faria qualquer coisa para te proteger, mesmo que não por muito tempo.

—O que quer dizer com isso?

—Quer dizer que eu não tenho escolha – ela deixou de sorrir e eu voltei prestar atenção no que ela dizia lembrando vagamente de que ela falava do fim de minha vida – eu queria ficar com você e depois te matar, beber seu sangue tão cheiroso até o fim, mas eu não consigo fazer isso, jamais conseguiria te machucar.

—Então o que vai fazer? – pedi sem saber direito se tinha entendido tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Minha professora... meus colegas... minha vida... tudo parecia muito distante, muito irreal pensando da minha perspectiva a única coisa real era aquela que segurava a minha mão naquele momento. Era aquele sorriso que me fazia tremer inteiro.

Bella se aproximou para mim dar um beijo e outro e me abraçar fazendo perder o folego. Sua boca gelada passou a beijar meu pescoço e parou por um momento antes de olhar para mim e sorrir:

—Que escolha agora tenho agora para levar para viver a minha fantasia?

Essas palavras e seus lábios frios no meu pescoço são a última coisa que eu lembro.


End file.
